


Až se rozjasní

by Dorea



Series: Až se setmí [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Zombies
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak to bylo s Finnem a Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Až se rozjasní

 

Na dnešek se Finn těšil už několik dní. Už dlouho plánoval dokonalé rande s Rachel – kino a večeři v Breadstick – a protože už dlouho nedostal nic než jen pouhé líbnutí na tvář, doufal, až večer pokročí v pořádnou muchlovačku.

Kurt odešel z domu už před čtvrt hodinou, jel vyzvednout Blainea. Měli vlastní plány, jak strávit dnešní den a slíbil mu, že co se týče jeho, má dům pro sebe. Máma měla službu v nemocnici, zaskakovala za kolegyni, které onemocněly malé děti, a Burt před chvíli odjel zpět do garáže, večer měl mít poradu ohledně své nové funce.

Finn se potřetí podíval do zrcadla, jestli si náhodou nezašpinil triko nebo tvář, když hltal oběd, šplouchl na sebe trochu kolínské, kterou mu dala Rachel k výročí (moc mu nevoněla, ale dívka ji měla ráda a on měl rád Rachel). Zavřel za sebou, ujistil se, že zamkl – věčně na to zapomínal – vlezl do auta, které mu matka pro dnešek půjčila – s úsměvem mu nezapomněla připomenout, ať se vyhýbá pošťákům –, a zamířil ke své přítelkyni. Za necelou čtvrt hodinu už klepal na dveře velkého rodinného domku se světle růžovou omítkou.

„Finne,“ zachroptěl LeRoy Berry, který mu otevřel. „Rachel je nahoře. Běž za ní.“ Muž se pokusil usmát, ale místo toho se rozkašlal. Pot mu kapal z tváře do rozhalenky košile a ruce se mu třásly horečkou. Dneska opravdu neměl svůj den, nejdřív ho za dobrosrdečnost stihne trest – už nikdy nebude pomáhat starým lidem – a teď ještě onemocněl. Jenom doufal, že holohlavý důchodce neměl nějakou nakažlivou chorobu.

„Pane Berry, nejste nemocnej?“ zajímal se dobrácký Finn. Rachelin otec opravdu nevypadal dobře. „Měl byste si jít lehnout.“

„Jojo, něco na mě leze,“ přikývl mu LeRoy a posunul se, aby mohl mladík vstoupit dovnitř. „Budu v pracovně, kdybyste něco chtěli.“ Lehce se zamotal a mířil do zmíněného pokoje. Měl pocit, že hoří. Před očima měl mžitky a trápil ho neuvěřitelný hlad.

„Okej, doufám, že vám bude líp. Bejt nemocnej stojí za prd,“ soucítil s ním Finn. „Ale máma mi zase vždycky uvaří uřecí polívku,“ zasnil se.

„Díky Finne. Užijte si kino.“ LeRoy změnil plány a zamířil do kuchyně, měl nesnesitelnou chuť na maso. Zvláštní, už dvacet let byl vegan.

Finn mu poděkoval a vystoupal točitým schodištěm k Rachelinému pokoji. Cestou na něho ze zdí zíraly její podobizny. Vždycky mu to přišlo trochu strašidelné. Lehce zaťukal na dívčiny dveře oblepené zlatými hvězdami.

„Dál!“ ozval se pištivý hlásek. Sevřel kliku a otevřel. Ihned měl kolem krku zavěšenou přítelkyni. Dokonce dostal na uvítanou francouzský polibek. Předal jí květiny, které mu jeho bratr vstrčil do rukou s tím, že budou mít u Rachel zaručený úspěch. Měly, dostal za ně už druhý, dlouhý a sladký polibek.

Rande začalo slibně, sice musel přetrpět návštěvu, kde mu Rachel ukazovala nejnovější kousky svého tolik vytříbeného šatníku a nadšeně mu vyprávěla, co si chystá do školy za hudební číslo. Finn, jako správný přítel, jí vše pochválil, aniž by skutečně vnímal, o čem Rachel brebentí, a přišel tak o poslední mozkové buňky, co mu zbývaly. Miloval ji, ale některých věcí toužil být ušetřen.

Po půl čtvrté jí pouze upozornil, že pokud chtějí stihnout film, měli by už odejít. Rachel začala zběsile pobíhat po pokoji a vybírat oblečení vhodné do kina. Za deset minut – Finn se až divil, že šlo všechno tak rychle – scházeli schodiště.

„Tati, už jdeme!“ zakřičela na otce Rachel. Odpovědí jí bylo nesrozumitelní zakašlání. „Uhm, dobře. Táta prý přijde dneska pozdějc.“ Nic jiného se už neozvalo. Rachel pokrčila rameny, natáhla se pro lehké sáčko, a když zavírala dveře, ozval se z pracovny třeskot skla.

„Tati? Jsi v pořádku?“ zarazila se. Nikdo na její otázku neodpovídal a krom jejich dechu, nic neslyšela. „Radši to půjdu zkontrolovat,“ kývla na Finna s ustaranou tváří. Ten zkontroloval mobil, začátek filmu určitě už nestihnou, tolik k naplánovanému rande.

„Jasně.“

„Tati? Můžu dál?“ stála dívka před dveřmi do pracovny. Dobře věděla o zákazu vstupu, který její otcové na pracovnu uvalili. Když se však po další uplynulé minutě, nedočkala odpovědi, povzdechla si a lehce strčila do dveří. Ty se otevřely dokořán. Nikoho neviděla, vstoupila proto do pokoje, Finn ji následoval.

„Tati?“ Vedle masivního dubového stolu ležela roztříštěná skleněná váza, na které si tak zakládal taťka Hiram. Historku o výhře, za kterou ji dostal, slyšela nejméně stokrát. „To bude mít radost,“ povzdechla si Rachel. Dřepla si a začala sbírat střepy. „Možná by se to dalo slepit? Co myslíš?“ obrátila se na Finna. Ten jen pokrčil rameny. „Snad ano,“ odpověděla si proto sama.

 Zpoza sofa se ozval nějaký šramot. Okamžitě se napřímila, oči vyděšené strachem. Velký ostrý úlomek vázy jí zůstal v ruce. „Myslíš, že to je zloděj?“ šeptala svému příteli tak nahlas, že kdyby to nevítaný návštěvník byl, stejně by ji slyšel. Finn pokrčil rameny a společně s ní se přibližoval ke gauči. Rachel přitom zadržel a předběhl ji.

„Proboha! Pane Berry! Jste v pořádku?“ okamžitě se sehnul k ležícímu muži, který nejevil známky života. Zatřásl s ním jako s hadrovou panenkou, nic se ovšem nestalo.

„Tati!“ klekla si vedle něho vyděšená Rachel a začala pleskat otce po tvářích. Střep z rozbité vázy stále svírala v dlani. LeRoy Berry se ovšem nemínil vzbudit. Na obličeji měl zaschlý pot, na dotek byl studený a jeho našedlá kůže lepila. Hrudník se mu nezvedal.

„Záchranka, Finne zavolej záchranku!“ řvala na přítele Rachel. V hnědých očích měla slzy strachu. Její otec nikdy nemarodil, za celý její život si nepamatovala, že by zůstal kvůli nemoci byť jen jediný den doma. Proč leží v pracovně bez známek života, si nedokázala vysvětlit.

Finn se snažil zalarmovat záchranáře, jenže linka byla přetížená a nikdo mu telefon nezvedal a po dvou pokusech mu dokonce přestal i vyzvánět. Rachel zkusila masáž srdce, ale neúspěšně. Nakonec ji od otce odtrhl a držel ji v náručí a hladil po rozcuchaných vlasech. Sám se lehce třásl a nemohl zpracovat, co se vlastně stalo.

Po několika minutách dívčina pláče sebou LeRoy lehce trhnul. Zamrkal a otevřel oči. Rachel se mimoděk zarazila, už se mu chtěla vrhnout kolem krku a křičet radostí, jenže tohle nebyly oči jejího otce.

„Tati?“ zašeptala se slzami v očích.

LeRoyovi se roztáhly nosní dírky, jako kdyby větřil. Vypadalo to odpudivě. Podíval se na svou dceru, krčil nos jako pes na stopě a ústa měl pootevřená, zuby vyceněné. Společně s jeho našedlou kůží a rozpraskanými cévkami v očích vypadal děsivě.

„Pane Berry, jste v pořádku? Zavezeme vás do nemocnice, jo? Dejte mi ruku a já vám pomůžu vstát.“ Napřáhl k němu Finn paži. LeRoy se okamžitě otočil k němu. Sýpavě se nadechl. Očima zastřenýma šedavou mázdrou si ho prohlížel a pak po něm skočil. Vymrštil se jako útočící medvěd a Finna zalehl. Drápal se mu ke krku a snažil se ho kousnout. Zuby zatím naštěstí cvakaly do prázdna. Finn vyděšeně bojoval, nikdy by neřekl, že otec Rachel bude mít takovou sílu.

„Né! Tati! Pusťte mě! Tati!“ nesl se pracovnou křik dvou zoufalých hlasů.

Pak se zničehonic LeRoy Berry hýbat přestal. Finn ho ze sebe s námahou svalil a pozoroval vyděšenou třesoucí se Rachel. Po tvářích jí tekly tiché slzy. Ústa měla otevřená a lapala po dechu. Ruce měla pokryté tmavou krví. Z krku jejího otce trčel velký ostrý střep.

„Rachel, Rachel. Hej jsi v pořádku?“ zabalil ji Finn do svého náručí a hladil po zádech. Dívka se škytavě rozbrečela. „Musíme jít pryč. Musíme na policii nebo do nemocnice. Půjdeme za mámou!“ rozhodl se nakonec a táhl dívku pryč od otce. Máma ho vždycky dokázala podpořit. Určitě i teď dokáže pomoct.

Doklopýtali ke dveřím. Mladík se už natahoval po klice, když se otevřely dokořán a dovnitř kvapně vkročil Hiram Berry. V jeho tváři si mohli přečíst úlevu.

„O Bože, Rachel.“ Okamžitě k sobě přitáhl vyděšenou dceru. Chvíli bojovala, než jí došlo, kdo ji ve skutečnosti svírá v náručí. „Musíme vypadnout! Okamitě! Nejste pokousaní, že ne? Kde je LeRoy?“ vysypal ze sebe a podíval se na Finna.

Ten několikrát naprázdno otevřel pusu, než promluvil. „Nejsme pokousaní. A pak LeRoy on je …“ Rachel se rozeštkala ještě víc. „Byl nemocný a on…“ Sám nevěděl, co se přesně stalo. Nechápal. Potřeboval mámu, aby mu to vysvětlila.

„Ne,“ zašeptal Hiram zničeně a přitiskl si dceru ještě blíž. „Je ještě tady?“

„Neměl byste tam chodit. On nás napadl a – “

„Rachel, běž si zabalit. Finne, jdi s ní a zavolej vašim, jestli ti to vezmou. Musíme odjet,“ zavelel.

O deset minut později kvapně opustili dům. Finn se snažil dovolat domů, matce, dokonce jí volal do práce, což měl dovoleno jen v případech nouze, Burtovi i svému nevlastnímu bratrovi. Nikoho z nich nezastihl. Telefon byl hluchý.

Přemluvil Hirama, aby zastavil u nich doma. Nejdříve odmítal, ale zoufalý výraz ve tváři přítele své dcery, ho přesvědčil. Nikoho tam nenašli; žádné auto na příjezdové cestě, žádný hluk v domě, ale také žádné basebollky v jeho pokoji ani žádná krev. Alespoň to mu dávalo malou naději.

Vyjet z Limy jim zabralo několik desítek minut. Neustále narážely na klátějící postavy, které se jim vrhaly pod kola vozidla a sápaly se po nich. Hiram se jim snažil vyhýbat, ale přesto jich několik skončilo pod koly automobilu. Celou tu dobu zíral Finn z okénka a svíral v náručí svoji přítelkyni. Byl vyděšený, nikdy neviděl tolik nabouraných aut a zakrvácená, rozervaná těla ležící na silnicích a chodnících byla jako z katastrofických filmů, které sledoval se Samem a Puckem. Nemluvě o lidech, kteří trhali jiné na kousky a krmili se jimi. Prchajících vozidel, která potkali, ovšem nebylo tolik, kolik si mysleli, že bude. Minuli vůz, který byl nemocnými lidmi zcela obklopen. Finnovi to připomnělo prázdniny v šesté třídě, kdy s Puckem dali do trávy kostku cukru mravencům. Ani ne za čtvrt hodiny byla plná lezoucího hmyzu snažícího si z ní odnést co nejvíce.

Konečně se Hiram vymotal z Limy a mohl se zařadit na silnici vedoucí do Findlay a dál do Detroitu, kde byl jejich cíl. Cesta vůbec nebyla dlouhá, v normálním provozu by jeli asi dvě a půl hodiny. Teď se vše protáhlo téměř na pětinásobek.

„Budu řídit,“ nabídl se Finn po pěti hodinách cesty. Hiram nemohl jet po hlavní silnici, byla neuvěřitelně ucpaná a provoz se tam vůbec nehýbal, vzal to proto po menších okreskách. Mladík ve zpětném zrcátku viděl, jak se Hiramovi klíží oči a sotva se drží v bdělém stavu. Samozřejmě s mladíkovou nabídkou souhlasil.

„Zastavím na odpočívadle, brzy bychom k němu měli přijet,“ vděčně kývl na Finna.

Oči měl ztrápené, stále před sebou viděl mrtvolu svého manžela. Musel se přesvědčit, že jeho muž je skutečně mrtvý. Nemohl by sám se sebou žít, pokud by to neudělal.

Nebyl to pěkný pohled. Stále měl před očima jeho šedavou tvář s tmavými posmrtnými skvrnami a cítil nesnesitelný zápach zkaženého masa, terý se linul od jeho těla. Z LeRoyova krku čněl dlouhý střep. Nemusel být génius, aby mu došlo, co se tu asi odehrálo.

Rychle mrkl ve zpětném zrcátku na svou dceru. Rachel za celou dobu neřekla ani slovo, jen se tiskla ke svému příteli a občas tiše popotáhla. Byla nezdravě bledá a rty měla opuchlé od toho, jak si je neustále kousala. Konečně dojeli na odpočívadlo, žádné auto ani oddechující rodina s ukřičenými dětmi a ustaraná matka, která se snaží, aby se jí neztratily z dohledu tu nebyla. Jenom přeplněné odpadkové koše a odhozená pneumatika.

Hiram se jim snažil vysvětlit, co se děje. Co zaslechl, co viděl. Znělo to bizardně a Finn to nechápal. Nerozuměl mu. _Jak můžou mrtví ožít?_ Rachel se ani nesnažila pochopit, stále se třásla a před očima měla chvíli, kdy svého otce bodla střepem do krku. Jen, co se od ní Finn na sekundu vzdálil, se k němu přitiskla a odmítla se ho pustit. Nevnímala, byla apatická, ale potřebovala jistotu tělesného kontaktu, aby úplně nepodlehla beznaději.

Finn jí šeptal do ucha, hladil po tmavých vlasech a útlých pažích. Vše mu přišlo neskutečné. Nemohla to být pravda. Jenže oči mu říkaly něco jiného. Viděl klátějící se, pomalu se pohybující postavy v ulicích. Krev, chybějící končetiny, jejich propadlé šedé obličeje s krevními podlitinami pod kůží. Zčernalé nehty změněné ve smrtící drápy. Cítil nepředstavitelný zápach zkaženého masa linoucí se ulicemi. Buď to byla realita, nebo velmi skutečná noční můra. Jenže tak dlouho nikdy nesnil.

„Ne,“ zaprotestovala fňukající Rachel, když se od ní snažil Finn odtáhnout a vytrhla ho tak ze vzpomínek. Bylo to vůbec první slovo, které ze sebe dostala od doby, co opustili jejich dům. „Já nechtěla,“ zafňukala do jeho trička.

„Přijde sem tvůj táta. Já budu řídit. Bude to dobrý,“ políbil přítelkyni na spánek a znovu ji pohladil po tmavých vlasech. Musel ji od sebe dostat takřka násilím. Za žádnou cenu se ho nechtěla pustit a okamžitě se vecpala do náruče svého otce. Musela cítit, že není sama.

Finn se usadil za volant. Zkontroloval spolujezdce na zadním sedadle. Hiram něco špital Rachel do ucha a ona souhlasně kývala hlavou a z očí jí tekly krokodýlí slzy. Finn nastartoval a vyjel. Měl plnou hlavu všemožných myšlenek. Znovu se podíval do zrcátka na Rachel. Tohle rande se vážně nepovedlo.

Ve škole nepatřil zrovna k nejbystřejším, tak neměl ani nejmenší ideu, co za nákazu to postihlo Limu a zdálo se, že i ostatní města, kterými projížděli.  To jim ani Hiram nedokázal vysvětlit, sám to nevěděl.  Nejvíc ho ale trápilo, co se stalo s mámou. Samozřejmě, že měl strach o Burta i Kurta a také další kamarády, pana Schue, ale máma…  Máma byla jeho všechno. Od malička mu foukala bolístky, vařila večeře, a když nemusela do práce, vyprávěla pohádky. Tolik se o něho starala a on se jí nikdy neodvděčil. Rychle utřel slzu koulící se mu po tváři a celou svou pozornost upřel na vozovku. Musel dávat pozor. Občas minuli opuštěné auto s podezřelými skvrnami na sedačkách a sklech, nezastavili ani jednou. Hiram nechtěl nic riskovat.

…

„Finne! Kde jste?“ sháněla se Rachel po svém manželovi. V náručí držela asi roční batole a procházela pokoji jejich bytu.

„Tady!“ ozval se její muž. Vykoukl zpoza rohu a mávl na ni z dětského pokoje.

Poté co přijeli do Detroitu, byli nuceni podstoupit třídenní karanténu. Vyděšené a zmatené je nahnali do nepříliš větratelných místností. Deset se jich tisklo v plechové budce bez řádných hygienických podmínek. Lidé si mezi sebou sdělovali zážitky z druhé strany barikády. Věci, které se většinou děly jen v horrorových a katastrofických filmech.

Rachel s Finnem seděli v rohu, natisknutí na sebe a snažili se nikoho neposlouchat. Ostatním možná pomáhalo se svěřit a tím se vypořádat s hrůzami záhadné epidemie, ale jim ne. Nechtěli mluvit, jen cítit toho druhého. Hiram seděl kousek od nich a koukal do prázdna. Nikoho neposlouchal a sám se na vyprávění nepodílel. Záviděl mladým, chyběl mu jeho manžel.

Po třech dnech je z plechového vězení konečně propustili, ale útrapy nepřestaly. Nahnali je do sterilní budovy: odběry krve, DNA a další testy se nekonečně opakovaly. Lékaři si museli být jisti, že nezavlečou nákazu do čistého prostředí města, když už odtamtud byla jednou vymýcena. Konečně testy skončili, lékaři je uznali za zdravé a oni putovali do uprchlického tábora. Jedna z nejhorších zkušeností, kterou za život poznali. Nedostatek lůžek bylo asi to nejmenší, na co si mohli stěžovat. Půl roku žili takřka na deseti metrech čtverečních. Rachel měla velký problém se se vším vyrovnat. Finn se to snažil brát jako hru, skautský tábor, na který jezdil jako malý. Pomáhal své přítelkyni, jak jen mohl, snažil se s ní mluvit. Jenže upovídaná, všetečná Rachel se úplně změnila. Často neřekla za den jediné slovo, trpěla nočními můrami, ze kterých se budila s křikem a zbrocená potem.

Nové ubytování dostali společně se starším párem. V tu dobu byli Rachel s Finnem už dva měsíce svoji. Důvod byl čistě prozaický. Rachel jako Hiramova dcera byla samozřejmě po smrti jednoho z otců v jeho opatrovnictví. Horší to však bylo s Finnem, který zde neměl ani jednoho zákonného zástupce a hledání se zdálo nemožné se vším zmatkem, který všude panoval.

V tu dobu ještě neexistoval bezpečný kontakt s okolním světem, ten přišel pro veřejnost až o necelé dva roky později. Nakonec za nimi přišli úřady s tím, že je Finn musí opustit a bude přemístěn do jiné budovy; jako nezletilý je jeho opatrovník stát.

Rachel málem zešílela. Nedokázala si představit, že by o přítele měla přijít. Visela na Finnovy a křičela, že jí ho nevezmou, neodvlečou. Svatba pak byla ta nejrychlejší a nejlepší možnost.

…

„Proč ještě není ustrojený?“ kývla na chlapce, jemuž se Finn marně snažil přetáhnout přes hlavu tričko. Finn se na ní zmateně podíval, připomnělo jí to toho roztomilého kluka ze střední, do kterého se zamilovala. „Vezmi Carole a dej jí botičky, já mu to tričko obleču.“ Předala partnerovi holčičku a dřepla si před chlapce.

„Tak jdeme, princezno,“ nadhodil si děvčátko v náručí, až vesele zavýsklo a odešel do předsíně.

Za pět minut už vesele kráčeli do parku. Finn nesl malou v náručí a dělal na ní obličeje, kterým se smála. Rachel držela za ruku neposedného poskakujícího syna. Měla tušení, že malý bude celý Finn, už teď ho v něm viděla. Pevněji sevřela jeho malou ruku a mrkla na něho. Časem se její stav zlepšil. Bylo jí lépe a dokázala spát celou noc. Když se jí narodil syn, zlé sny ji skoro opustily. Jednou, dvakrát do měsíce o sobě ale daly vědět. O LeRoyově smrti nikdy s nikým nemluvila.

Do parku to měli opravdu kousek. Rozložili deku a vyhřívali se na slunci, které i přes pokročilý podzim dávala svoji sílu jasně najevo. Několik rodin už na zelené trávě v parku sedělo, další přicházely.

Deset let. Deset let, co vypukla nákaza. Deset let, co naposledy viděli své blízké. Deset let, co se jim naprosto změnil život.

„Jdu si hrát s Brettem,“ oznámil rodičům Nathan a utekl za klučinou se světlými vlasy a špičatou bradou.

„Nechoďte nikam daleko!“ křikla na něho Rachel a syna propustila. Trávník se pomaličku zaplňoval. Nechystala se žádná oslava, bujaré přípitky, pouhé posezení a vzpomínání nad blízkými, které nečekala už žádná budoucnost.

Finn sledoval hrajícího si syna a v náručí se mu batolila malá Carole. Pohladil ji po tmavém chmýří, které jí začalo růst až v deseti měsících. Jestli byl syn jeho kopií, tak děvče bylo malým dvojníkem Rachel, jak neustále s pýchou v hlase prohlašoval Hiram.

Rachel se bavila se Sophií, ženou v jejich letech, která do Detroitu rovněž utekla před nákazou společně se svou kamarádkou, která to ovšem nezvládla. Těsně před betonovými záterasy ji pokousal jeden z chodců.

Znali svoje příběhy a důvěřovali si. Sophie se momentálně pyšnila šestiměsíčním bříškem a partnerem po svém boku. Vše bylo tak moc jiné, než když se sem dostali. Hrozba nákazy se jim dnes zdála na míle vzdálená.

Na mámu myslel Finn neustále. Moc si přál, aby byla naživu, aby ji ještě jednou mohl vidět. Z pocitu, že se z ní stala jedna z těch věcí, se mu dělalo špatně. Raději na to nemyslel. Když se dozvěděl, že znovu existuje možnost komunikace mezi městy a Detroit není jediný, kdo zamezil nákaze, snažil se vypátrat kohokoli; mámu, Burta, Kurta a přátele ze školy. Neúspěšně, všechny jeho vzkazy na nástěnce v Uprchlickém centru zůstaly bez odezvy. Jako by se všichni obyvatele malé Limy propadli do země. Rád si představoval, že máma společně s Burtem utekli a Kurt, možná i s Blainem jsou s nimi. Doufal, že jsou spolu, nechtěl, aby byli sami.

„Tatata,“ pištěla Carole a natahovala k němu ručky ulepené od koláčku, který před chvílí dojedla. Čokoládu měla rozmazanou kolem úst a hnědé oči šibalsky jiskřily. Finn zjistil, že i on je celý upatlaný od dobroty, na které si malá pochutnala. I když Hiram neustále mluvil o tom, jak je malá celá Rachel, Finn v ní i tak viděl svoji matku. Její úsměv a to jak se na něho někdy koukala, až se Finn styděl, co zase provedl.

Přesně takhle se koukala jeho máma, když přinesl domů už třetí efko nebo když s Puckem sousedovic kočce přivázali na ocas plechovky. Pak tu byl pohled, kdy jeho máma nevěděla co dřív, když se Finn choval sobecky. Často měl výčitky, že se nechoval jako správný syn. Kolikrát se jen chtěl vrátit zpět a raději mámu obejmout než se s ní hádat a odporovat jí.

„Tatí!“ přiřítil se na deku Nathan a zavěsil se otci kolem krku. „Pojď nám házet míč! Prosím!“ doplnil rychle, když viděl, jak se jeho matka nadechuje, aby mu kouzelné slůvko připomněla.

„Vezmu si ji,“ natáhla se Rachel po Carole a osvobodila Finna. Ten rychle vstal a utíkal za synem. Za chvilku už jemu i jeho kamarádům radil, jak správně šišatý míč házet, aby letěl co nejdále a správně rotoval.

O jednu rodinu přišli, ale i během zničující katastrofy se jim povedlo vybudovat novou. Strašák z minulých let je bude pronásledovat už asi navždy, ale čím dál víc bude ustupovat do pozadí. Alespoň v to všichni doufali.

 


End file.
